


Timid Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Global Force Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The girls bond.RP Fic.





	Timid Beauty

Brittany had watched Havok work, truth be told she liked how Havok worked, although she was a little nervous around her. She had glanced over at Havok now as she came into the dressing room. The others had swarmed, all boxing Havok in, yelling and angry, it seemed some had been hurt. Brittany had landed somewhat awkwardly herself and yet... she liked her. Now she pushed through the crowd, her growl soft. 

"Back off."

Once the group had dispersed she had looked up at Havok, her voice low and a little timid. 

"A... Are you alright?"

Havok nodded shyly. 

"Good, I'd hate to see them chase you away."

"Thank you."

Brittany smiled, moving to kiss her cheek gently. 

"Sweet girl."

Havok murred softly at the kiss. 

"Think maybe you could handle a little... playtime?"

"How do you mean?"

"I mean... you interest me...."

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

Brittany teased. 

"Not used to it?"

Havok shook her head. Brittany smiled, kissing her gently. 

"Let me teach you?"

Havok smiled softly and nodded. 

"Home or... here?"

"Here's good."

"How about you undress yourself for me?"

Havok blushed slightly but began to comply. Brittany smiled and watched. Havok was soon naked. 

"So gorgeous."

"Thank you..."

Brittany smiled, kissing her softly. 

"Sit... and would you like to see me?"

Havok did as she was asked and nodded.

"Yes please."

Brittany smiled and slowly, sexily, undressed herself. Havok watched intently. Brittany was soon fully naked. Havok purred. 

"Like the view?"

Havok nodded. Brittany smiled, moving to settle in her lap. 

"Good."

Havok murred softly at her. 

"Ready for a little more?"

"Yes please."

Brittany smiled, moving to kiss her. Havok murred into the kiss. Brittany smiled, slowly running a hand over Havok's body. Havok purred. 

"You like that gorgeous?"

"Yes."

Brittany smiled, moving to gently tease her breasts. Havok shivered and mewed. Brittany smiled, her hand sliding slowly lower. Havok shivered again. Brittany soon began to tease her clit. Havok was soon mewling. Brittany soon upped her pace. Havok soon cried out and came apart.


End file.
